


amor clasificado, remastered

by adarkalleyway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, estoy hablando del amor y de las ofertas en mercado libre, lo que uno busca llega cuando uno menos se lo espera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkalleyway/pseuds/adarkalleyway
Summary: define "serendipia."





	

**Author's Note:**

> me hallo falta de práctica y no puedo hilar mis palabras como antes, estimades lectores, lamento decepcionar con mi humor renovado del dos mil diecisiete pero me era necesario volver a las andanzas. me venía picando el cerebro y cuando la oportunidad se presenta la agarrás de la jeta, le pegás un cachetazo y la hacés tu sumisa. 
> 
> dedicado a roso, la única verdadera reina de mercadolibre en estas tierras. todo lo que toca la luz, algún día será tuyo.
> 
> besitos.

Gerard Way es desempleado, no boludo. Sabe hacer rendir lo que hay. Una vez sacó dos omelettes enteros de un mismo huevo, y no lo va a admitir en voz muy alta y en público pero sabe que es verdad que si das vuelta una remera te dura el doble de tiempo. A veces es divertido, suele pensar. A veces está bueno ver qué puede hacer uno con veinte pesos, cinta aisladora y una fibra negra medio seca pero que si le respirás encima pinta. Y así es, con diez meses al año de manejarse con una cantidad limitada de dinero, que Gerard Way se convirtió en cinturón negro, campeón medallista, rey, amo y señor de Mercado Libre punto com. 

El único problema es que cuando a Gerard le regalan plata se siente todopoderoso. Este nueve de abril, dosmil diecisiete, Gerard se hallaba cumpliendo sus dulces veinte añitos, sentado en una ronda entre todos sus tíoabuelos adinerados sintiendo la necesidad de remediar veinte años de ausencia con billetes de los verdes del yaguareté. Gerard no se quejaba. Sí, tío Joseluis, te perdono. Entregá la pasta. Feliz cumpleaños a mí. Y para no perder las buenas costumbres del resto del año, Gerard se armó de su billetera llena y su computadora portátil y se sentó en su mesada de la cocina a revisar los listados de MercadoLibre. 

A veces el universo sonríe, pensó Gerard esa tarde, después de horas y horas de revisar ciberclasificados y llevarse decepción tras decepción hasta toparse con el perfil de ChicoVíbora95. Páginas, páginas y páginas de joyería artesanal, de esa que fascinaba a Gerard al punto de quedarse horas en la Bond Street decidiendo si comprarse este anillo con una calavera exactamente igual al que ya tiene pero con ojos azules en vez de verdes o este dije con forma de planeta hecho del aluminio de la parrilla de un camión accidentado en Córdoba al tresmil, incitaban a que acariciase el botón de comprar cada vez con más cariño. Aún así, se repetía que no iba a darle el gusto de hacerle clic a menos que encontrase algo que realmente le robara el corazón. Y mientras lo pensaba, su príncipe azul se manifestó en pantalla en forma de una colección de pines metálicos en forma de insectos que, si hubieran sido una persona, hubiesen conseguido su número, su billetera y sus pantalones en menos de quince cuadras en taxi. El éxtasis lo superó y presionó el botón azul con un ímpetu casi erótico. Agendó al vendedor como "chico víbora", y después del intercambio de un par de mensajes acordaron fecha y horario para el intercambio. 

Le llevó horas decidir qué ponerse. Él estaba convencido de que se debía a que hace por lo menos diez días que no salía de su casa y definitivamente más de cinco que no tenía una excusa que dignase bañarse, pero alguna fuerza en algún lado estaba diciéndole que era algo más. Algo, a lo que la gente que lee la Cosmopolitan en el consultorio de la dentista mientras Gerard está demasiado ocupado limándose las uñas mordidas le llama "des-ti-no". Esta fuerza, lenguaje desconocido para un joven artista que se limita a trazos de pincel y eructos de Pepsi cola, le hizo sentir la necesidad de vestirse, como le dicen a veces las amigas de la mamá que lo ven bañado por primera vez en un mes, /lindo/. Se puso sus mejores pantalones, los que tienen menos agujeros y cuyos agujeros existentes están estratégicamente ubicados, se calzó sus borceguíes remendados con estilo y buena intención y salió a la calle. Su hermano menor insistió en acompañarlo, porque, por alguna razón, necesita ponerse una excusa más contundente que "quiero" para salir de su casa a comprarse un café. 

No pensaron mucho en lo que les esperaba al llegar al departamento en Palermo donde habían sido citados a las cinco y media. Gerard sólo sabía que algo en sí lo obligó a esta vez presentarse puntual, y puntual en serio, no puntual en lenguaje Gerard, que en personapromedio se traduce a media hora más tarde. Practicó en su mente por cuadras lo que iba a decir al tocar el timbre del tercer piso departamento B, pero se dio cuenta de que fue en vano al acercarse a la dirección indicada y llegar a la conclusión de que sí, el chico apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con la camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho, los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes y el cigarrillo encendido colgando de los labios estaba efectivamente esperándolo a él.

-"Gerard? Gerard Way?"

Se acercó lo suficiente para que el sujeto se presentase a él. -"Sí, el mismo... Sos ChicoVíbora?" Le dio un poco de verguenza, en retrospectiva, su pregunta, pero hizo reír a ChicoVíbora, permitiéndole así ser bendecido con la pura luz radiante de esa sonrisa. Gerard, basta. Estás acá por negocios. Concentrate. Y eso hizo, sólo que en vez de en el objeto de su visita, se concentró en los ojos verde musgo del sujeto que le estaba mostrando una colección de pines y esperando dinero a cambio. Perdido en sus ojos, eso estaba. Casi sin mirar le dio el dinero de la venta, ignorando la manera obvia en que el chico lo miraba de arriba a abajo y él todavía no había preguntado su nombre. Por Dios, no sabía su nombre. Casi tartamudeando y sin mirarlo a la cara, pudo decir algo que más tarde se convenció a sí mismo de que sonó como "Son hermosos, cómo es tu nombre?", porque la respuesta a eso fue "Soy Frank, muchas gracias, querés subir a ver el resto de mis cosas?" Y así, casi arrastrado por esa sonrisa y el piercing que la adornaba como un reflejo plateado, fue que siguió a Frank por tres pisos en escalera, como olvidando que tenía un hermano que seguía sentado en la vereda con un vaso de café helado, hasta la puerta de su departamento, detrás de la cual se oía una canción que Gerard no llegaba a identificar a la distancia, pero probablemente tampoco lo hiciese de cerca gracias a la cantidad estratosférica de distorsión que sonaba. 

 

Gerard siempre soñó su príncipe punk, aquel que viniese a buscarlo en una moto muy grande, envuelto en una cantidad peligrosa de ornamentos metálicos y con más cuero del que es ético usar frente a cualquier vegetariano. Siempre soñó por tener una cresta decolorada que acariciar en sus noches más solitarias, alguien a quien recriminarle que no lo deje dormir a la madrugada por tener la voz de Glenn Danzig sonando demasiado fuerte... Gerard no esperó que todos estos pensamientos llegasen a su mente en el medio del departamento de un desconocido, rodeado de mesas de trabajo y olor a humo impregnado en las cortinas. Gerard no esperó considerar aceptar la cerveza que este desconocido le ofrecía, con dificultad porque casi que no podía decirle que no a esa sonrisa. Y mucho menos esperó seguir en ese mismo lugar cuarenta minutos después, distraído entre charlas sobre cuero ecológico, piercings y afición a las cadenas cuando sonó su teléfono en el bolsillo, haciéndole acordar que tenía un hermano adolescente esperándolo en la planta baja. 

 

Realmente no quería irse. Recién días después iba a darse cuenta y, haciendo las cuentas necesarias, interpretar las miradas de Frank como una señal de que él tampoco quería que se vaya. Realmente lamentó tener que agradecerle por los pines, por la hospitalidad y la cerveza y bajar tres pisos en ascensor con Frank mirándolo fijo. Pensándolo dos veces, Gerard podría haberse quedado en ese ascensor para siempre. Pero ese día no sucedió, y el ascensor llegó a planta baja con un estruendo y Frank le abrió la puerta, dejándolo pasar primero y rozando por accidente una mano con la suya, haciendo que Gerard no pudiese dejar de pensar en ese momento aunque quisiera. 

 

En el camino de vuelta, Mikey se reiría de cómo Gerard se despidió, reflejando claramente cómo no quería hacerlo, mirando a los ojos del chico como si estuviese perdido en un desierto y la única lata de Pritty Limón se encontrase en sus pupilas, y le dio un beso en el cachete rogando por adentro que su hermano menor hiciese combustión espontánea. Todo el día Mikey se reiría de cómo Gerard casi no habló de sus pins sino del chico que se los vendió, que conoció gracias a ellos. 

 

Mikey dejaría de reírse cuando, esa noche, Gerard Way recibió un mensaje de Frank Iero, ofreciéndole regresar a su departamento cuando quisiese, para otra cerveza y una conversación que pudieran terminar sin ser interrumpidos. Xo, Frank. Gerard Way atesoraría ese mensaje hasta el momento en que se atreviera a aceptar la invitación, y atesoraría el recuerdo de ese día hasta el momento en que se encontrase afuera del complejo de departamentos una noche de viernes, en su mejor atavío, esperando a que el hombre que lo flechó como la manzana en la cabeza de algún justiciero en el bosque semanas atrás saliese, lo tomase de la mano y lo guiase a ser felices, perdón, a tomar unas cervezas a algún bar, en lo que algunas tías anticuadas llamarían una primera cita oficial.

**Author's Note:**

> qué pasó   
> dos años van a hacer desde que publiqué el último fic  
> tres desde el primero   
> cambió mi sentido del humor, tuiteres.


End file.
